


Ember Island Vacation

by saintsfan165



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, One Shot, Reconciliation, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Surfing, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: After graduating high school, Katara and the gaang are going to Ember Island for a week long vacation. It should be an exciting trip for Katara. The only problem is her brothers college roommate Zuko is going as well.But like all the locals say, The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges. It can help you understand yourself and others.





	Ember Island Vacation

Katara had her eyes glued to her laptop as she sat in the corner of Gaoling Airport. In thirty minutes she would be taking off and on her way to Ember Island.

She felt a tugging on her left earbud which pulled her out of watching The Office reruns. "What do you want Sokka?" She asked Sokka. Her older brother was sitting next to her with his girlfriend Suki sitting across from them both. She was on her phone and giggling to herself. Katara had to assume she was texting her Kyoshi cheer squad members. The Kyoshi Warriors cheer squad was the world's number one college cheer team. They won every competition, and Suki was their leader. And despite that, Suki was the most real and down to earth person Katara had ever had the pleasure of meeting. So naturally that made Katara judge her decision making since she was dating her dumbass brother.

Of the two people she had met when she visited her brother, Suki was by far her favorite. Although it wasn't hard to be her favorite when the other person Sokka had introduced her to was Zuko. He was such a dick. I mean yeah they may have drunkenly kissed and it was one of the best kisses of her life, but still, Zuko was the worst.

"What do you want Sokka?" She dryly asked. She was still mad that he "just had to have Zuko come".

"I wanted to make sure that you play nice with Zuko. I don't know what made you guys get all bitchy towards each other the weekend you came to visit, but I need you both to just chill," he said. He had a smuggish grin on his face. "Like I'm surprised you still roll your eyes every time I mention him. You both seemed to hit it off."

"Yeah well that's before I found out he was a total jerk," she muttered.

"C'mon," he said giving Katara a friendly nudge. "I mean yeah Zuko's a bit rough around the edges but he's a really good guy."

"Whatever you say Sokka," she nonchalantly put her headphones back in. She just wanted to not worry about stupid Zuko and just sit on the beach and drink some pina coladas for the next seven days. Hopefully her fake id that Sokka got her for her eighteenth birthday would work.

From Gaoling they flew to Crescent Isle where they rendezvoused with Aang and Toph. From then it was only an hour flight to Ember Island. Next thing Katara knew she was standing outside of what she considered to be a mansion. And for the next six days, it was their own private piece of paradise.

Everyone was gathered in front of the door. Well if Katara was being specific it was the second door. The first door they opened lead them to a private courtyard with a beautiful garden and pond. This door was the actual entrance to their private villa.

"Alright everyone, so there's two rules when it comes to Zuko," Sokka stopped everyone to explain. Katara assumed that the reason he was invited was because this was his family's private house. But Sokka said he was his best friend and wanted him to be part of their lives more outside of just school. He had previously arrived the night before to make sure the cleaning crew has done a good enough job.

"The first rule is that we don't mention his family. They're currently not in good terms," he started and Katara couldn't help but scoff. So his family disliked him too. "And secondly this is probably the most important part. DON'T. MENTION. HIS. SCAR," he said with a super serious voice.

"Yeah not going to be a problem for me Snoozles," Toph said boredly mid yawn. She was also picking at her fingernails. "In case you forgot, I can't really see."

Katara laughed to herself, only Toph could pull off those stupid blind jokes. And only Sokka would be dumb enough to tell her to "see the bigger picture."

"Yeah I know Toph, I'm sorry. But I'm serious. He had a major accident over Christmas break and he went through a rough patch at home and everything just needs to be… normal."

Ahhh, so that's the reason why Sokka invited him… pity.

Sokka swung open the door. "Hey assface the real party is here!" Sokka shouted to the empty room as everyone paraded into the main room, dropping their luggage by the entrance. Suddenly as if appearing from thin air, Zuko was standing behind them.

"Hey everyone welcome to my summer home," he said cheerfully, startling everyone but Toph.

Katara turned to see him and was taken aback, Sokka really undersold the severity of Zuko's scar. It covered a good third of his face.

And what was even more unexpected was that despite what should be a hideous burn mark, he still looked just as handsome as the day she met him. "Uhhh hey Katara. It's uhhh been awhile," Zuko said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. Just like the first time they met.

Suddenly she found her cheeks heating up, she was sure she was blushing. But I hate him, he's a jerk. "H-hey Zuko… h-how are you?"

Ok now she was stuttering. What the hell was happening?

"I'm good," he replied with a nervous smile. he then introduced himself to Aang and Toph. Sokka must have told him that Toph was blind because he didn't offer her his hand like he did with Aang.

"So uhh just an announcement for you all. As Sokka knows I can be a little bit of a neat freak. So I don't mind if you make a mess but try to keep it decent. The cleaning ladies have been with me all my life and they are great so I just want to do them all a favor and keep the mess to a minimum," Zuko said with a fake smile. "Also I do have one request. Breakfast. I-"

"Ugh not the breakfast thing again," Sokka grounded much to Suki's amusement.

"Oh shush Sokka, we both know that you love his cooking."

Katara, Aang, and Toph all turned back to face Zuko. She didn't know he could cook. Sokka never once mentioned it, and he always talked about food. Although she did notice that when she visited their pantry and fridge were completely stocked, and she had assumed that it was because they knew she was coming.

"Zuko here is an amazing cook. Not so much tea maker however," Suki jokingly pointed out.

"I burned the leaves one time," Zuko objected and the three of them laughed.

Katara would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little awkward. She suddenly got the feeling that Sokka wasn't just all talk about how close he was with Zuko. Maybe they were best of friends.

"So yeah, like I was saying. It's just that I usually like to cook our meals, but since everyone is on vacation and is going to be gone all throughout the day, I would like to make breakfast. Because at least it would be the one time we could all be together and get to know each other."

Aang was the first to agree. He's always been so outgoing and eager to please. "That sounds like such a great idea Zuko. What time were you thinking?"

"About 9am."

"9 am!" Sokka shouted. But after getting an elbow and a suggestive glare both Sokka and Suki agreed that it was a good idea.

Toph followed up with her typical Toph-like response. "Yeah why not."

All eyes then fell to her. "Sure Zuko. Sounds good," she said stalley. She caught a glimpse of a smirk on Zuko's face. Ugh he was always so smug.

Sokka showed everyone the sleeping arrangements that Suki had come up with. Naturally, their suite was situated across the garden, in a more private area. Toph's was next to Aang, and Katara's was in what was supposed to be Zuko's old room. Apparently Zuko was going to sleep down in the beach house. A small room where his family had kept all their beach and surf supplies.

It was one of the reasons he came a day early. He wanted to get his "room" settled.

Once again Aang was being… Aang. "Zuko this is your villa. Katara can take my room and you can take your room back. I don't mind sleeping there."

"Trust me Aang, it's better this way. There's uhhh to many memories in my old room anyways," He said quietly.

"What's wrong sparky? Bad memories," Toph asked in more of an uninterested voice.

"Worse…. Good ones," Katara heard him mutter under his breath. "Sparky?" He asked rather amused?

"Yeah dude. You're hot."

Zuko blushed and started rubbing the back of his neck again, "oh uhhh thanks. Hey wait a minute."

Toph fell over laughing. Of course she was being a tad over dramatic with it, but it was definitely contagious.

"Welcome to the gaang Zuko," Katara found herself saying as she put her hand on his shoulder. Zuko shrugged the hand off.

Apparently he hadn't forgotten the last time she put her hands on him. The last time she had her hands on Zuko she was pushing him away. Literally. He had gotten really loud and annoying, talking about how she knew nothing about him and she never would. That she thought she was better than him, when in truth he was better than her.

That was the final straw for her. She slapped him on the face and pushed him. She accidently pushed him to hard and he tripped and fell. She was terrified and apologetic, but Zuko didn't say a word except that he was sorry. They hadn't said anything to each other after. Until today. Hopefully things could be civil and they wouldn't have to see much of each other outside of Zuko's proposed breakfasts.

Three days into her week long trip she'd only seem Zuko three times. The first day when he introduced himself, and the following two mornings when he cooked breakfast. She had to admit that he did cook amazing breakfast.

But on the third day she was determined to clear the air. It was dawn, and no one else was awake but she had a feeling Zuko might be. So she went to meet him at his beach house. No one had actually been in the beach house, but when Katara found it, she would've described it more like a shack. A shitty shack at best. She opened it to find that Zuko wasn't there.

It looked like Zuko wasn't even sleeping there. She only found a single blanket and pillow. "How is he okay sleeping like this?" She asked herself.

She decided to forget about it for now and take a nice walk on the beach. The sun was just starting to rise, it was a perfect morning. She walked for ten minutes and decided to sit and watch the sunrise.

The waves rolled flawlessly as the sun was just breaching the horizon. A few surfers rode the waves as if they were part of the wave itself. One was a slender looking woman and the other was a muscular looking man. The male surfer looked towards her direction. He stared at her for so long he ended up wiping out. She heard the woman shout "Zuko!"

Holy shit.. "Zuko!" She shouted in response. She pulled herself off the sand and sprinted towards the ocean. The water was freezing, she should've been wearing a wetsuit, but then again she didn't plan on taking an early morning dip.

She reached Zuko who was unconscious just as the other girl paddled over. "Help me get him onto my board. You can't drag him and swim," she demanded. Katara had no choice but to accept, this girl knew what she was doing.

After getting Zuko back to shore Katara checked his breathing. Thankfully he was. "He must have just hit his head in his board." Katara and the girl flipped Zuko on his side as the girl examined his head. "It's just a bump, no blood. We need to take him to the hospital regardless so a doctor can evaluate him." Katara nodded as the girl pulled out her phone to dial 911.

She waited with the mysterious surfer girl for paramedics to come. Zuko was finally conscious again just as the medics arrived. "Katara… Mai…" was all he managed to say in his daze just before they carted him off. Police had also arrived just to fine Zuko and the girl, Mai.

Mai shrugged as if it was no big deal. Katara just couldn't believe the nerve of these officers. A guy was being loaded into an ambulance and they were giving him a ticket for illegal surfing. She told Mai that she would meet them at the hospital, she had to grab everyone so they could meet.

Within thirty minutes, Katara had everyone caffeinated, clumsily dressed, and in the waiting area of the local hospital. Katara wouldn't really call it a hospital, it felt more like an urgent care if anything. There she saw Mai who had changed into a completely different outfit than the wetsuit she was wearing earlier.

"He's awake. He's fine. They just want to check his vitals and his response time, make sure there's no internal damage. He probably just has a concussion," Mai explained. "But it's uhhh Katara right??"

Katara nodded.

"Can you tell him to text me when he is discharged. If he comes by the shop, I'm sure my aunt would make him a whole bouquet. I'd stick around but I have to open the shop up in like fifteen minutes."

Katara nodded again, "sure thing. Mai right?"

Mai nodded and gave a slight smile, yet for some reason Katara found herself not liking the girl. Definitely not jealous, there was no way she was jealous.

Suki pulled Katara off to the side shortly after Mai left. "So who's the pale girl?"

"Her names Mai. That's about all I really know. She was surfing this morning with Zuko," Katara said sounding slightly biter.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?" Suki teased. Katara raised her one of her eyebrows. How could Suki have detected that?

"What are you talking about?"

Suki smirked, "what were you doing up so early down at the beach. Were you looking for someone?"

Shit. Suki knew something was up. And dammit she had to tell someone. The only people that knew what went down between her and Zuko were… her and Zuko. "Ok, ok, just keep your voice down." Suki let out a small squeak, she was finally getting the juicy details.

"So you remember that weekend back during the fall when I came to visit Sokka?" Suki nodded. "Well something happened between me and Zuko."

"I knew it!" Suki said a little to loud causing Katara to cover Suki's mouth with her hand.

"I told you to be quiet."

Suki giggled, "I'm sorry. But I did know it. I kept telling Sokka that something happened between you and Zuko romantically, but he just kept denying it. So tell me "

"Well it was at that last house party that Sokka had dragged us to. And well, I was feeling a little tipsy and overwhelmed so I went up to the attic. And Zuko was there. We talked and talked and the lighting was super pretty, and eventually… we stopped talking. But we kept using our mouths."

Suki slightly pushed Katara on the shoulder. "Shut up! You and Zuko made out?!? That's awesome. How was it? I've heard from some reliable sources that he really knows what he's doing."

If Katara wasn't blushing then, she certainly was now. "Yeah. He definitely knew what he was doing. And well…" she paused. A little more happened too. Some good, and something she was ashamed of. "It was probably the best kiss that I've ever had in my entire life."

All Suki did was nod, as if that was the response she was expecting. "So why did you guys not pursue a relationship? I mean you were eighteen then so it wasn't going to be weird. Was it because you were still in highschool?"

Katara really wanted to say yes. She wanted to believe that it was because she wasn't old enough yet. But the truth was she ruined it all on her own.

_"I know this is crazy and definitely, partly the alcohol talking, but I like you Katara. You aren't like other girls I've known."_

_"You aren't as terrible as I was expecting you to be either Zuko. And you're an amazing kisser. It doesn't take a little too much rum to know that."_

_They went back to making out again._

_"To bad this wouldn't work out."_

_"What do you mean Katara?" Zuko looked confused and a little concerned._

_"It's just that I have real ambitions in my life. And I'm not going to just uproot my whole life to be with some guy that's just my brothers roommate."_

_"Sokka and I aren't just roommates we're friends."_

_"I mean sure, for now. But guys like you, rich and entitled, they just expect everyone to always do what they want."_

_"I'm not like that though. You said so yourself like thirty seconds ago." Zuko had pulled away by then and was standing, his back turned away from her._

_"And all I said is that I like you. And you were different."_

_"Yeah but how often do you say that to drunken girls?"_

_"What?!? Where is this coming from?"_

_"Oh so it's my fault for being realist? Making out is fun and all, but that's all this could ever be. We aren't compatible."_

_Zuko turned and looked disgusted by the words of poison she was spewing at him._

_"And like I said, I have goals after I graduate. I've already accepted a full ride to Ba Sing Sae University, and I don't intend on going anywhere else, especially for some boy."_

_"I… I would never ask someone to give up their dreams and goals for me."_

_"Of course you would. You're family is like royalty back in the Fire Nation. You expect people to bend towards your will. Do whatever you say. I've seen the tabloids."_

_"Then you're dumber than I thought possible. Those things aren't true."_

_Katara crossed her arms, "oh so your sister didn't buy a large portion of the western air sanctuary and sell it to land developers? Please, you take what you want."_

_"You don't know anything about me. And you never will. You think you're better than me just because you came from nothing and have goals in life. Well news flash Katara, you're not the only one who's ever struggled to achieve success. I busted my ass for all my life to be good enough, and I never was. And now I think I find a nice girl who I find attractive and reasonable only to be completely wrong. You're ridiculous and I. AM. BETTER. THAN. YOU."_

_That's when Katara slapped him and then she pushed him. And well… she didn't like to think of the rest of that argument. The name calling, the hateful words they said. All of it was just too much._

She really did like Zuko. Earlier that fateful day, he had taken the liberty to show Katara all over Omashu while Sokka and Suki ran off together. She had read up on Zuko and his family earlier in the semester when Sokka told her that he had the richest roommate ever.

She was ready to hate the heir to the largest weapons manufacturers in the entire world. But when she did meet Zuko, she was happy to be wrong. He was a perfect gentleman and just an overall great person. She couldn't believe that in the course of a single afternoon of Zuko taking her to museums, private botanical gardens, and the coolest taco truck hangout in the city, that she could find herself falling for him. Yet it had happened. Katara was crushing on her brothers roommate. More than that, she found herself connecting to him.

But she let her heart and brain fight amongst themselves and in the end they both lost. During that kiss all her heart wanted to do was take things further. To confess that she really liked him. But her brain was trying to make things practical, that he was just some pretty rich boy who probably was just being nice to score some points with Sokka. After all he was "Warlord" Ozai's son. He had to be just like the cruel businessman.

But turns out she was completely wrong, he was still nothing but an awkward turtleduck who apparently was nothing like his dad. Sokka had told her all about his recent work in advancing technology in underdeveloped parts of the earth kingdom and fire nation. All while being just a freshman in college. She had considered calling him at least one or two times every week since that weekend. But she never has the courage to call and apologize. That she fucked up everything, that she was wrong.

The doctors had released him and naturally Toph had to give him a hard time about having to be rolled out in a wheelchair. Policy or not, that wasn't going to save him from her wrath.

They loaded up into the Jeep Sokka had rented. Thankfully it was a new model and able to fit all of them, as long as Katara and Toph shared a seat. Because Sokka was definitely not going to be okay with anyone but Toph sharing a seat with Katara. Even though Suki suggested her and Zuko share, much to Zuko's chagrin.

"By the way Zuko you're surfer friend… Mai? She came by but had to go to some shop. And then something about her aunt and a bouquet of flowers," Katara said turning to face Zuko. She was sitting on his left, his scarred side. She wondered what happened to him? It must have been a terrible accident. Sokka and Suki knew but clearly weren't willing to share the information.

"She was here? Shit what time is it?" He pulled out his phone. "Shit it's 9:02… we missed breakfast guys." He glanced back down at his phone to text someone. Katara couldn't help but glance and saw the name Mai. Oh yeah she asked her to have him text her. Oops.

"You're worried about making us all breakfast?!? Dude you like busted open your head. The doctors said you're lucky to be alive," Sokka teased.

"How about we take you to breakfast instead. You know, as a treat. We've hardly seen you since we got here. Why's that?" Suki asked from the passenger seat, giving Zuko a friendly smile.

But Katara knew deep down that he was avoiding her.

"I know, I'm sorry. But yeah breakfast sounds good. There's a nice little cafe nearby. Just take a left in two and a half blocks," Zuko said. Sokka obliged and drove them all to the "cutest cafe Suki had ever seen".

They sat in the shaded outdoor patio area that overlooked the ocean. "Whoa this is incredible. You can see the entire ocean from here," Aang commented.

"Yeah, the view is just amazing," Toph added with a shit eating grin. Aang immediately gave her some side eye. "Why do you do this?"

"Ehhh, it's fun. And you all make it wayyyy to easy," she added, that same grin still on her face."

"How did you find this place Zuko?" Suki asked after everyone finished ordering.

"Mai showed me," he said softly. Maybe even a little embarrassed.

"And how did you meet this Mai?" Suki insisted. "I mean she's a tall, pale, beautiful stranger. Seems… intriguing," she said while nonchalantly turning to look at Katara.

"Oh well I went out to one of my uncle's tea restaurants to do some work and I bumped into her… literally. Kind of spilled my drink on her and ruined her dress. So I promised to pay for a new one and she said that a cup of coffee would be enough."

Katara glanced at Suki who was eyeballing her. Her eyes were telling that this isn't going as planned. Make a move now. Suki had basically told her that it's her new mission to have them make up and making out by the end of the trip. But Suki doesn't know how terrible she was to Zuko. That there was no way that he was going to ever consider forgiving her, let alone kissing her.

"So she took me here. And we got to talking turns out she likes surfing and helps out with her aunt's flower shop. Which happens to be right there," he finished by pointed across the street to cute little bouquet shop. "And actually I'm gonna be right back. I told her I was going to be here and would swing by. Be back in like five maybe ten minutes."

Sokka smiled as he watched his friend leave.

They ate in comfortable silence. Eventually, Sokka turned to Suki, "I'm happy for him. I mean, he seems happy."

"He really does. I'm glad you convinced him to come. He needed this."

"Hold up, why was Sparky not happy?" Toph asked. But as if she remembered rule one, "oh yeah, family issues. But like we all got family issues."

"Yeah but Zuko's family… is different. They're like super wealthy and super intense."

"So am I snoozles. Real estate game. That's the real shit right there," Toph pointed out. It wasn't braggadocious, but just factual. The Beifongs were a well known real estate agency in the Earth Kingdom.

"No Toph. You and your family are Earth Kingdom rich. He's Fire Nation rich."

"What's the difference?" Aang asked.

"Fire Nation typically has the richest citizens of the four nations. And Zuko's family is the richest of them all." Suki explained after Sokka tried to with a mouth full of waffles.

"So what does his family do for business."

"War." Zuko's voice said behind all of the. "We are weapon manufacturers. Well my father is. My uncle left the business to create the Jasmine Dragon tea chain," Zuko explained. He was wearing a flower crown, which should've looked ridiculous but Katara had to admit that he pulled it off.

Toph literally almost did a spit take. "Wait your Iroh's nephew?!?!"

Zuko looked at her strangely, "uhhh yeah."

"I love Gramps, he's the coolest. And gives some pretty damn good advice"

Zuko chuckled, "yeah he does."

The rest of the day went by like normal. Katara sat and read at the beach drinking a pina colada while Toph and Aang messed around in the water. Sokka and Suki were spirits know where doing spirits know what.

And then there was Zuko who decided to go back to his shack. That terribly uncomfortable looking shack that he gave up his comfortable bed so she could sleep comfortably.

Frustrated she tossed her book to the side and made her way back to the Villa. She was surprised to see that he wasn't in his little shack like he promised to be. "Ugh where the hell is that idiot. He needs rest."

She marched up the steps to the Villa and found him. Only he wasn't alone, he was with Mai and another girl that she didn't recognize. Probably one of Mai's friends.

Katara hid by one of the columns, they were talking about something important. "So Zuko how did you get that scar?" The other girl asked.

Mai smacked her friend lightly on the back of the head. "Dammit Ty Lee, I told you that he didn't want to talk about it and if was rude to ask."

"No it's okay Mai. I would rather tell you and Ty Lee than my friends. They wouldn't look at me the same if they knew the truth. Sokka doesn't."

Katara sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest as she listened to the travesty of what happened to Zuko since she had last seen him. He had confronted his father about the way they ran the company and how they should get out of guns. Focus on helping the world instead of destroying. He even mentioned Katara by name saying she inspired him to stand up to his terrible father. And so his father ended up burning him for his insolence.

His own father. She couldn't imagine her father doing that to Sokka. Suddenly her whole point of view on Zuko changed. She didn't know him at all. He was nothing like she accused him of being.

"So yeah that's been my shitty year. Plus there was this girl. I thought we could possibly have something special but the second I confessed that I liked her, she basically wanted nothing to do to me," Zuko let out a long sigh. "Guess I'm just not worthy of loving."

Katara wanted to run over and apologize for everything. But then he would know she was spying. So she ran back towards the beach in tears. "This is all my fault."

Once reaching the smooth sand, Katara felt comfortable collapsing onto her knees. "Katara are you okay?" Aang had asked. He saw her fall and ran up to check on her. He'd been holding the torch for Katara for so long. Katara knew, everyone knew. But only Aang seemed to believe that she carried one for him too. She just never had the guts to tell him that he was her best friend and nothing more.

"I'm fine Aang. It's just Zuko," she admitted.

"What' did that jerk do to you this time!?" Aang said accusingly. Katara had lied about the whole Zuko situation to him.

"No Aang it's what I did to him." Over the next hour she sat Aang down and told him all about what happened when she went to visit Sokka. She didn't leave anything out, including the part where she admitted that she did like Zuko, more and more each day.

Aang sighed in defeat. "I… I understand. Zuko seems like a genuine guy once you learn the truth about him," he joked. Typical Aang, always trying to be positive and defuse intense situations. And it worked, Katara found herself laughing.

"Thanks Aang. I'm glad that I'll always have you to make me smile."

She collected herself and together they walked back to the Villa. "Dammit guys! I don't know the way back! I'm BLIND!" Toph shouted from behind them.

"Sorry," they both shouted in unison and ran back to the water to get her.

Zuko was nowhere to be found when they returned. Suki and Sokka were still away doing something. Katara ordered pizza for the three of them as they sat on one of the many couches and watched a movie.

Suddenly Sokka had burst through the door carrying at least a dozen bags. "I love shopping!"

So that's where they were. Suki followed suit carrying a lot less shopping bags. "Sorry. Somebody decided to take two more hours deciding which suit he was going to wear tonight," she explained.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Toph asked shoving some popcorn into her mouth.

"Clubbing!" Sokka shouted overjoyed. "We heard about some hip club that all the kids go to, and with our fakes we should totally get in."

"You forgot something Snoozles. We don't have fakes," she responded.

"Katara does," Suki answered. "Yeah Sokka got it for her for her eighteenth." Both Aang and Toph looked at Katara quizickly. She never actually told them she had a fake. "Oops."

"So yeah we got you a dress too." Suki added.

"But… why? H-how… why did you want me to go?" She muttered.

Both Sokka and Suki assumed that they would be able to get her to come. But she seemed sad for some reason. "Which is exactly why we need to take her out," Sokka's eyes had told Suki. They could basically have full on conversation with just looks. "But does a night out seem like a good idea?"

Sokka just glared and Suki knew her answer. This was a fight she was going to lose.

Katara looked at her brother and his amazing girlfriend and wondered what they were talking about. She noticed how they seemed to have completely silent conversations during dinner parties and family outings.

"Actually, that sounds fun. I could use a night out," she admitted. "Plus I'd really like to see what Suki picked out for me."

"But i-"

"You know twinkletoes maybe you and I should go to our club. Blind girl and bitch boy," she laughed at herself. Man did Toph really love her sense of humour.

"Okay. But just call us if you guys need us. All of you."

Katara spent the next several hours gossiping with Suki about what she overheard Zuko say and trying on dresses. It was actually quite therapeutic.

Suki had actually brought several dresses for Katara to try on. But the one that caught her eye was a beautiful navy blue lace sheath dress. It was her favorite color and Suki, being so great, knew it.

"That was the one I picked. Your brother picked the rest. I tried to tell him no, but you know your brother. Once he starts, he just can't stop."

Both girls laughed. Sokka just loved shopping, and it didn't even matter for who he was shopping for.

Later that night around 10:20 pm the three of them left. "Wow Katara you look beautiful," Aang had mentioned. "Yeah sweetness, you're a total 10," Toph added.

"Thanks Toph," she said blandly. "No problem," the blind girl added.

They took a Lyft to the club, "The White Lotus". "I feel underdressed," Katara told them when she noticed all the woman in sleek black dresses that barely covered their ass.

"Nonsense Katara you look amazing," Suki reminded. "And these stuck up, skinny bitches don't hold a torch to you."

She felt better after Suki's vote of confidence. She was beautiful, and sure she wasn't super skinny like Mai, or didn't have the boobs that she noticed on that Ty Lee girl, but she was still a ten.

It only took about ten minutes for her to get separated from them. Sokka downed a few shots and pulled Suki onto the dancefloor. That was thirty minutes ago and they had never came back.

So here she was sitting alone at the bar milking her Midori sour.

"Another drink for the pretty lady, and I'll have a vodka red bull," a man said, slamming down a fifty dollar bill. "And keep the change babe" he offered the bartender a week.

"How's it going?" He asked.

She just stared at him. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with his collar unbuttoned, and his sleeves rolled up to near his elbows. "I'm Jet."

"Katara," she said, offering her hand. She sat and talked with Jet for longer than she expected, downing the free drinks he had bought her.

Eventually after an hour or two, she found herself on the dancefloor with him. Sure she was a little too drunk to make good decisions right now, but Jet wasn't necessarily a wrong decision.

He was a good dancer, no, he was a really good dancer. Then the beat slowed, and Katara turned to face him. She gently placed her arms around his neck and slowly swayed along with him. Slowly she pulled him in and met his lips with her own. He was as good a kisser as he was dancer.

But despite the vast amount of alcohol she consumed, this was the furthest she was willing to go. Especially while she had Zuko in the back of her mind. The drinks had definitely made her realize that she really wished this was Zuko. Stupid Midori sours.

But suddenly, Jet pulled her towards the exit. "Wait," she said pulling away, "where are we going?"

"Well we're getting out of here, of course. Back to my place babe."

"No thanks. I'd rather stay here. My brother is here, and no offense but I don't just jump into bed with strangers."

She'd expected Jet to flip out or something, like in the movies. He would be all "but I bought you drinks and we danced." Then she would clap back saying, "that doesn't mean I owe you anything."

But he didn't. He just nodded and apologized for assuming. "No problem. I get it. Well thanks for the dance then." And with that he disappeared into the crowd. She was alone again.

Katara wandered around and looked for her brother and Suki, but had no luck. Eventually she gave up and decided to go outside and call Aang to have him and Toph pick her up.

She was about to call when she noticed Zuko outside leaning on a car talking to none other than Ty Lee and Mai. Why did Mai always have to be around? Because right now all she wanted was some alone time with Zuko.

Zuko was saying goodbye to the two girls. Each one gave him a kiss on each cheek. Katara scoffed, that should be her.

She watched as he helped Ty Lee, who was stumbling a little bit as she entered the car. "Typical good guy Zuko," she laughed.

As if hearing her, Zuko turned and noticed her. "Katara?"

Oh shit.

He walked over to her and they awkwardly gave each other a hug. "I didn't know you were here. I would've offered you a ride with me and the girls."

"Oh that's ok," she said blushing. "I came with Suki and Sokka."

"Wait they're here too?!?! Why didn't they let me know. I told them I was going to be here."

"So that's how they heard of it. But literally since we got here I've been alone," she admitted, pulling her arms closer to her since the wind picked up. "Spirits it's cold. This dress was not made for this sudden chill."

Without saying a word, Zuko took off his jacket and slung it over Katara's shoulders. "Here. And… well you look beautiful. Navy blue really is your color."

She was blushing harder now. Zuko was such an awkward little turtleduck. A cute one, who's father scarred him because he stood up to him. Because he wanted to show Katara that he wasn't what she thought he was.

Typically Katara considered herself a happy drunk, but when she found herself thinking about Zuko she couldn't help but cry. "Wh- Katara are you okay?"

"Yes," she said tearfully. "I'm fine."

Zuko gave her a slight smirk, "you're clearly not. C'mon. Let me take you back," he pulled a phone to call a car.

"Only if you stay with me," she said wiping tears from her face. She didn't mean it like that.

"Uhhh what?"

"Not like that," she tried to explain when a slick black Escalade pulled up. She always forgets that Zuko is like super rich.

Once he helped her into the car and took his place beside her, she used it as an excuse to cozy up to him.

If Zuko was uncomfortable he didn't show it. Although she did notice he heated up at her touch when she placed her head on his shoulder. "It's not like that," she continued.

"Not like what?"

"I want you to stay with me. But not like that. I went to find you earlier when you said you were resting," she yawned, "and I saw the "room" that you've been staying in."

"Oh, you saw that did you. Well if it makes you feel any better, I've actually been staying in the studio apartment located above my uncle's first ever tea shop."

"You have?

"It's off the books. It's quaint and honestly perfect. I've been staying there since…" he paused and instinctively lifted his hand to his burnt side of his face.

"Since your father burned you." The guilt in her voice more evident. She wanted to ask how early he woke up to make it to the Villa by 9am every morning so far, but those words slipped out instead.

"H-how did you know about that? Did Sokka tell you?"

"Actually you did. I sort of spied on you when you were talking to Mai in the common room at the Villa. It was right after I searched for you."

"Oh…"

They sat in silence the rest of the car ride back to the Villa. Zuko was in his phone and she saw him text Sokka letting him know he was taking her home. He was truly a good person. Someone who deserved to be loved. Someone who she regretted not allowing herself to let him know.

And as much as she wanted to let him know that she was an idiot, that she was sorry, and that she had never met anyone like him before, but she couldn't. Not like this. Not while she was drunk and having trouble keeping her eyes open.

The car stopped and they were back at the Villa. "But please. Stay with me. You're my, you're our friend and you shouldn't be staying alone all the time."

Zuko nodded in agreement and helped walk her to her room. She made him turn around as she clumsily switched into pajama bottoms and a "Water Tribe!" baseball tee that she had stolen from Sokka years ago.

She basically collapsed onto the bed dragging Zuko down with her. He somehow managed to change into his undershirt and some surfer shorts. She didn't know how, but it didn't matter. He was in bed cuddled up next to her..

"Tomorrow…" she whispered. "Tomorrow I'll tell you." She didn't hear Zuko's answer as she was already asleep, nuzzling her face into his chest.

She woke up the next morning to an empty bed. "Oh spirits," she said remembering all the stupid thing's she had said and did. "Oh spirits, son of a-"

"Katara?!" Sokka shouted from outside the open door. He must have been in the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"Uhhhh. I'm fine. Just hungover," she lied, quickly getting out of bed. "Where the hell is Zuko?"

She wandered into the kitchen where she found Zuko cooking while he and Sokka were quietly talking. They looked like they were arguing. "Shouldn't have done that," she heard, but they stopped when they both noticed her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Sokka glared at her disapprovingly. He opened his mouth to say something but either forgot or didn't want to say it. Silently he sulked away back towards his room.

"What was that about?" She sleepily asked. Zuko was still in some surfer shorts and his white tank top.

"Oh you know.." he paused, placing some of the bacon he was cooking onto a plate. "Well I kind of told him."

She was about to ask what when Sokka stormed back in. He didn't say anything. All he did was grab a handful of the bacon and leave.

"He's mad at us," Zuko finally said.

"Me? What did I do?" She said taking a seat at the center island, also grabbing a piece of bacon.

"You vanished last night. He was worried. He's mad that I was the one that told him you'd left."

"Oh," she said between bites. "I guess that makes sense." Zuko walked away briefly and brought Katara a cup or coffee. "thanks. But why is he mad at you? You're the one who helped me last night."

"He's not mad about that. If I didn't help you, then he probably wouldn't have been so forgiving."

"About what?"

"I told him that we kissed?"

She nearly choked on the coffee she was drinking. "You what?!?!"

"I had to. He's my best friend and it's been eating at my conscious for a long time," he admitted.

"I've… been thinking about it a lot too," she confirmed. "Actually since it happened." Katara was nervous. She remembered promising herself that she would come clean tomorrow. Well it was officially tomorrow. Time to step up.

"I'm sorry?"

Zuko didn't say anything, he merely kept cooking. He'd started to make some pancakes.

"I'm sorry. For being terrible."

Once again she was met with silence as Zuko started to pour the batter onto the pan. The pancakes started to form as Zuko flipped them with ease.

"I'm sorry that I got you burned!" She shouted to get him to finally notice. And it worked. He'd completely whiffed flipping the pancake and sent it flying towards Katara's face. "Sorry," he apologized, grabbing a wrsg to wipe the still not completely cooked pancake from her face.

"No Zuko, I'm trying to apologize. Don't say sorry. I said those terrible things and I got you burned."

Zuko couldn't take it anymore, he just had to release his laughter.

"For being so smart, you can be kind of dumb," he teased. He went back to continuing making pancakes. "While yes, you are the reason I started getting more I to humanitarian work, you are not the reason my father burned me."

Katara tilted her head in confusion.

"That day my father pulled me into a meeting. He was super pissed about something I had done. He told me that ever since I had started my humanitarian work, his work had suffered," he paused and stopped flipping pancakes to look Katara in the eye. "People think my father burned me because I stood up to him. But the truth is he burned me because our stock dropped five percent. And he blamed me," he admitted.

Katara nearly burnt her t-shirt as she leapt out of her chair and pulled Zuko to her in a hug. A hug he desperately needed. And a hug she wanted him to know he deserved. "I'm still sorry."

Zuko gently pulled away making sure her shirt didn't catch fire. "Why?"

"Because I said some terrible things in that attic."

Zuko chuckled, "we both did. But in all honesty, I needed to hear that. Because for so long I've been coasting on my inheritance, just spending money on useless shit. But after you set it straight I realized that there was something better I could be doing. With my Uncle helping out, we've done a great job helping the world heal."

"Is that why you're not involved with your family? Well outside your father of course," she said hoping for him to open up more.

Zuko placed the pancakes on a plate and handed them to her. As soon as she began eating, he added pancakes to his own plate and began to dig in as well.

"Yes and no. My sister and I have always been in a competition for who is better. After I got burned, it was pretty obvious she was the favourite. And my mom… well she hasn't been part of my life since I was about nine or ten. She left my dad, but he forced her to let him keep us. And he prohibited her from seeing us until we became adults. She has her own new family now. And well I haven't bothered seeing her since turning eighteen."

She extended her arm and placed her hand over his. "Why not?"

Zuko pushed his food away. "Because if she really wanted me, she would've fought to take me. But she didn't, and she replaced me. I've had her address for years. When I was sixteen I ran away and went to find her. But it was clear she didn't even want to know me."

"You talked to her?"

"No. But I saw her and her family having dinner. They seemed happy. Like this was supposed to be what my family looked like. And I just assumed she didn't care about me," he took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "She lives here on Ember Island. By the playhouse. She used to love going to the theatre."

Katara pushed her mostly eaten pancakes to the side. "Change your clothes and meet me in an hour at that cafe we went to yesterday," she ordered. Zuko didn't say anything but she knew he would. She was going to make Zuko happy. She was going to make him have a family.

She "borrowed" the Jeep Sokka rented and picked Zuko up. She drove in silence with him as the GPS took them to the theatre of The Ember Island Players. "Where we going?" Zuko asked suspiciously

"You said you know where she lives. You need to talk to your mom," she answered quite determined.

"I can't. She… she doesn't want me."

With her free hand she grabbed his. "That's not true."

"Why are you doing this?"

Truth was that she didn't really know. Perhaps it was a way to learn more about him. Or maybe it was an excuse to spend some one on one time with Zuko. Or possibly if she did this, Zuko would forgive her. "Because I think this would be good for you. Everyone deserves a family. You deserved to be loved."

That was enough of an answer for Zuko who nodded. He plugged in the directions to his mom's house and within twenty minutes, they were parked outside the house. "let's go. Doesn't look like anyone is home," Zuko said nervously. Perhaps forcing him to do this wasn't a good idea.

"You're right. You aren't ready for this. Let's go. You can comeback when you're ready," she turned the key in the ignition but Zuko stopped her.

"Come with me? I… I don't know if I'll ever be able to do this on my own."

"Of course."

They exited the vehicle and walked up to the simple house. It was nothing like the extravagant villa they were staying at. It reminded Katara of the houses in her neighborhood. Zuko stood frozen. Katara placed her hand in his. "it's going to be okay. I'm here." With her free hand she rang the doorbell.

A young girl opened the door. "Hi!" She said energetically with a cute smile. "I'm Kiyi!"

"Uhhh hi Kiyi. I'm Zuko and this is Katara. Umm is your mom home?"

The girl left the door and turned to run back into the house. "Mom! Zuko and Katara are here to see you!"

At the mention of Zuko's name Katara heard a crash of silverware hitting the floor. Suddenly a man roughly her father's age stood in the doorway. "Well… took ya long enough," he said jokingly. "I didn't think you were going to come back after last time."

"L-last time?" Zuko shyly asked.

"Yeah. Had to be like three years ago. I saw ya creeping around the house. I knew who you were. Name's Ikem. Good to meet ya." He offered his hand.

Zuko still frozen from fear or confusion stood there dumbfounded. Katara had to elbow him to snap him out so he could shake his hand. "I'm Zuko. This is Katara."

"Pleasure to meet you both… officially. Please come in. Your m- Ursa will be with us shortly."

Ikem had offered them both tea as they sat at the kitchen table. They sat across from each other since kiyi wanted to sit next to Zuko. Kiyi seemed really interested in Zuko which Katara found really amusing. She showed him her favorite toy which Zuko had responded that it was the best toy ever and he wanted one.

As if she couldn't find herself falling harder for him.

Suddenly Zuko froze again. His golden eyes locked on something behind Katara. She turned and saw a woman with a saddened face standing there. Zuko stood and cautiously walked over to her.

"I know that this isn't what you expected today. I'm sorry that I took so long to get here. I-" the rest of his words were cut short as Ursa wrapped him into a hug and they both started to cry.

"My son. My son, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should've never left you!" They both dropped to their knees still crying hysterically.

"It's okay mo- it's okay. I forgive you, and I understand why you had to leave. Father threatened you with us."

Ursa pulled away to examine her son. "You're face," she said worriedly.

"It's a long story. And I don't think you'd like it," Zuko admitted. He helped her up and they walked back towards the table Katara was still sitting at.

Zuko paused and looked at her. "Uhh where are my manners. This is Katara. She's my… well she's the reason that I'm here. Without her, I don't know if I ever would've had the courage to do this."

Katara stood up to shake the woman's hand. But Ursa pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me my son back," she whispered. Katara couldn't help but let a couple tears drop. This was one emotional rollercoaster of a day.

The four of them sat down at the table as Zuko discussed his scar and his life. Kiyi decided that Zuko was a better chair as she climbed up on his lap. Katara giggled as Zuko seemed unsure of what to do. Ursa and Ikem apologized for her and told her to get off, but Zuko told them it's fine. He would like to get to know her, assuming they allow it. Ursa basically shouted the word yes!

By the end of the story, Zuko was quite comfortable with Kiyi in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and had passed out resting her head on his chest. It was the cutest thing ever. Katara just had to take a picture, and so did Ursa. Zuko smiled awkwardly. It helped that the sleeping five year old was attracting more attention than his smile.

"So how long have you two been… well you know?" Ursa asked after Ikem took Kiyi upstairs.

Zuko and Katara shot each other an awkward glance. "Well it's a bit complicated," he started to say.

"Since sometime in fall," Katara jumped in. "That's when we met. We had an instant connection. He was like no one I had ever met. But I kind of ruined it and pushed Zuko away. But we reconnected again during our stay here. And I know now that there's no one else I'd rather be with. He's worth it."

Katara couldn't believe she had said all that. She just confessed her feelings to Zuko in front of him and his long lost mom.

"It's my fault really. I was focused on making father happy that I put mine off to the side. But now, I know what I want and what makes me happy. And that's Katara," he said, offering her a gentle smile.

Spirits, she could stare at Zuko's smile for eons. But the moment was ruined when her phone started to ring. "Oh spirits. It's Sokka."

"Probably wondering where you and the car are," Zuko pointed out. "go ahead. I could use a little one on one time. Unless you don't want to?" He asked, turning back to Ursa.

"Of course. Please."

Katara nodded and went to the front balcony and answered the call.

The conversation wasn't long. She just explained that her and Zuko had to clear the air and decided to take a road trip. That was enough for Sokka. But Katara stayed outside a while longer to give Zuko some more time. She was certain that he would come get her if she was out to long.

And Zuko did. About twenty minutes later, Zuko opened the front door to grab her hand. "are you ready to go?"

"Already?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to see them a lot more over summer. But I told them you and the gaang are only here for two more days and I want to make the most of it," he smiled at her again and it made her heart melt.

"Okay. Let me go say goodbye."

She shook hands with Ikem thanking him for the tea. Received a surprising hug from Kiyi who was awake now. She was devastated that Zuko was leaving. And then she gave Ursa a hug as well. "Thank you. For being there for my son. He needs someone like you in his life. Please don't be a stranger."

With that, they were back in the Jeep and driving to the Villa in silence. "did you mean that?"

Katara didn't have to ask what he meant, she knew. "Every word Zuko. I've realized that I was an idiot who was afraid of falling for someone like you. But now, I can't picture being with anyone but you."

"I meant it too. I really like you Katara. You make me better. And when I'm with you, I'm stronger. Today is an example. Without you I would've spent my whole life thinking my mom didn't want me. I need you," he said grabbing Katara's hand. But this hand grab wasn't one of comforts, it was one of love.

"So I know this is a little sudden, but would you like to stay?"

"Stay?"

"With me. A little while longer after this week is up. I want to spend time with you, just you. And I know this sounds dumb, but I'm still a little bit afraid to face her all alone."

Katara was about to answer, but Zuko stopped her. "What am I doing? Of course you can't. You have your life outside of this. I couldn't ask you to stay and help me. Stupid. I'm sorry."

"Yes." Katara answered but Zuko looked at her as if she was agreeing he was stupid. He was stupid, but in the cute way. "Yes Zuko. I will stay here. Not because you need me to. But because I want to. I want to stay here with you. Spend time with you, just you. And I'm here to help you. It's my job as your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Since when are you my girlfriend?" He asked playfully. He definitely enjoyed saying the world girlfriend.

"Well since you introduced me to your mom and told her you love me."

"I don't recall saying the words love," he teased as they pulled up to the Villa. But she was not about to do this in front of everyone else.

"Oh you don't huh?" She pulled his face towards hers and planted her lips on his. She quickly pulled away. "What about now?"

"Well… it's definitely something to love," he grinned and pulled her in for a second round.

"GROSS!" Sokka yelled as he dropped some shopping bags. "Get your tongue out of my sister's mouth!" He shouted.

Thankfully Suki was there for damage control and she whispered something into her brothers ear. It pulled his attention away and he followed her towards their room.

"So what now?"

"I've always wanted to learn how to surf."


End file.
